This disclosure relates generally to agricultural planters and seeders, and more specifically to determining trench closure by a planter.
In agricultural applications, seeds typically are planted in rows along planting lines in a field. To plant seeds, a planter or seeder is directed across the field (e.g., towed behind a work vehicle, such as a tractor). As the planter or seeder traverses the field, row units of the planter or seeder open seed trenches, deposit seeds in the seed trenches, and close the seed trenches. If a row unit is not properly aligned (e.g., due to frame flex, side-hill slope, steering discrepancies, hitch position, etc.), or if a row unit is not properly configured (e.g. due to excessive down pressure, closing system pressure, closing system configuration, etc.), due to a component functional failure (e.g. jammed opening disks, damaged firming point, etc.), or the operating speed exceeds acceptable limits for the current field conditions, then the row unit may not completely close the seed trench, which could reduce the productivity and/or efficiency of the planting operation, and/or reduce crop yield. For example, the seeds may not grow as well in a seed trench that is left open or only partially closed, as compared to a seed planted in a closed trench.